Making Amends
by BlackFox12
Summary: Peter spanks Edmund for betraying him and the others


**Making Amends**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Chronicles of Narnia, and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Peter spanks Edmund for betraying him and the others

**Warning(s):** Spanking; some slight possible spoilers; possible ooc:ness

**Author's Note:** Please note that this fic is movie-verse.

* * *

Edmund sat quietly in the tent he was sharing with Peter. The boy knew that he should be training for the big battle that was coming up, but, for some reason, he wasn't actually able to concentrate fully. 

Well, Edmund knew the reason. He felt bad about the fact that he'd betrayed his sisters and brother. He somehow got the feeling that Peter, at least, hadn't totally forgiven him, even despite what Aslan had said.

Then again, Edmund knew that he didn't deserve, and couldn't expect, forgiveness. Not after everything he'd done. The sight of what the white witch had done was imprinted in his mind. The boy would never forget the horrors he had seen. Talking to Aslan had helped somewhat…

But the memories would always be there, inside Edmund's mind. So would his part in what had happened. He felt terribly guilty. He needed to think of something else… But he simply couldn't.

_I guess I just don't feel like I've been punished for what I did,_ the boy thought with a soft sigh. He didn't know what would make him feel better, though.

Peter had been rather cold towards his brother, but Edmund couldn't exactly blame him. Peter must be worried that Edmund would betray them again… But Edmund would never turn on them again. He had no idea how he could have done so in the first place… He supposed that his mind must have been clouded or something at that point.

Not that it was really any excuse…

_And I really should be out training or something,_ Edmund thought with a sigh. After all, there was no way that he could just pick up a sword and be able to fight – he had to learn.

Peter walked into the tent, looking faintly annoyed, as though he'd just been looking for his brother. "Edmund, where have you been?" he demanded. "We were supposed to be training."

"Sorry," Edmund answered in a low voice. It seemed like he was always making mistakes – it looked like he couldn't do anything right. "I'll be out in a moment," he added.

Peter nodded, and headed back towards the tent opening.

"Peter?" Edmund spoke up before he really thought about it.

Peter immediately turned back to look at his brother. "Yes?"

Edmund was silent a moment, not entirely sure how to say what he wanted to. He and Peter had never been especially close. Well, they had been when they were both younger, but as they'd got older, they'd grown apart.

It didn't seem like anything was going to repair their relationship.

Edmund took a deep breath, and said, "Peter… I know you haven't forgiven me for how I betrayed you, Susan, and Lucy…" he began.

Peter looked at his brother for a long moment, and then sighed. "Well, I suppose I will eventually," he replied. "But I'm sorry, Edmund… What you did was really hurtful, and it wasn't just me you betrayed… Do you know how close we came to getting hurt, even killed?"

Edmund flinched, looking down. He wanted to cry, but felt unable to. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I could say it a thousand times, but it still wouldn't mean anything. Please believe me – I really am sorry. I feel terrible."

Peter sighed softly, and looked uncertain. After a moment, he walked over to Edmund. "What do you want me to do?" he asked softly.

"I want to know that you forgive me," Edmund answered, looking up at his brother. It took him a moment, but then he added, "I-I think you should… punish me." Edmund wasn't sure why, but he somehow got the feeling that it was the right thing to say – maybe the only thing he could say.

Peter frowned. "Punish you?" he repeated. "What, you mean like… spank you?"

Edmund nodded slowly, not able to make eye contact with his brother. Somehow, he didn't feel able to do so, not after what he had done.

Susan and Lucy had forgiven him… Edmund still needed forgiveness from Peter. The boy was pretty sure that letting Peter punish him was the only way to actually get that forgiveness.

Peter looked steadily at his brother for a long moment. Then, he sighed. "All right." He sat down on the bed next to Edmund. "Lie over my knee, then," he ordered in a low voice.

Edmund hesitated a moment. _He's going to spank me?_ The boy didn't argue, though. He awkwardly crawled over to lie across his brother's knee, feeling awkward and embarrassed, but also really bad about what he had done to Peter, Susan and Lucy.

"This spanking is for betraying us, Edmund," Peter said, resting his hand on the seat of his brother's trousers. "We're family… We're supposed to stay together. Not turn on each other."

"I understand," Edmund said softly. His fingers gripped in the blankets of the bed as he felt Peter lift his hand from his bottom. A moment later, a hard smack landed.

Edmund gasped a bit, but wasn't given much time to register the pain of that first smack, as more quickly followed. Each one was quite hard, and it didn't take long for Edmund to be gasping, and wriggling slightly over his brother's knee.

Peter continued the hard spanking, though, finally getting soft sobs from his brother. He continued until he could feel the heat radiating off of Edmund's bottom, and Edmund was crying really hard.

Peter stopped, and rested his hand lightly on Edmund's back. "You all right, Edmund?" he asked softly.

Edmund nodded slowly, feeling his tears gradually slow to sniffles. He pushed himself up slowly, wincing as his sore bottom brushed against the blankets of the bed.

Peter put a hand on his brother's shoulder, and squeezed gently, then hugged Edmund tightly.

After a moment, Edmund found himself returning the hug. At least his brother had apparently forgiven him. His bottom hurt, but his heart felt light, almost free. He felt much better than he ever had since entering Narnia.


End file.
